the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama, Chapter 18
And here is the second chapter of the day! "Girls, can you...give us some space?" Walking Bunny asked. They nodded and left, without argument, knowing what was about to go down. Dan frowned. "What's wrong?" "Where were you, Dan?" "I...I told you, the shower." "You're dry." "''I dried off in the bathroom," The Sibuna boy shook his head and stepped closer. "Give it up. What are you up to?" His room-mate looked caught off guard. Walking Bunny was almost amused, but kept his serious expression. "What are you talking about?" "I think you know, you lying...Tell me what's going on." His voice shook. "I know you've been sneaking out, and lying, and spying on us. So tell me the truth. ''Now." -------- The girls met up in Corrin and Taylor's room. "I'm worried about Walking Bunny. He's pretty angry about Dan..." Corrin said, taking a seat on her bed. Marie shrugged. "Who can blame him?" "Let's just hope Dan will tell the truth," With a frown, Corrin replied, "If he doesn't, I'm worried Walking Bunny might actually hurt him." Rachel sat next to her. "I don't think he'll actually do something like that," She looked at her friend. "We'll see...hey, wait a minute. Rachel, where's the locket?" "Uhh...." --------- Dan took a deep breath. "How much do you already know?" "Enough to know that you're hiding something." His room-mate seemed utterly pissed. And it made him nervous, just a little bit. "So what is it?" "Look...I'm not trying to hurt you, I just-" "Yeah right. Let me guess, you're working for Fabian?" Dan frowned. Working for Fabian? "Of course not." "Then what is it?!" He sighed. "I can't tell you..." ---------- "You gave the locket to Fabian? Why?" ''Taylor asked. Marie looked at her. "You told us that he had said nothing." Rachel struggled to think of how to respond. She didn't want to admit she lied, and that she was offered a spot on Team Fabian. "He didn't...except for that part. I'm sorry, he just...really wanted it." "Of course. It's probably a clue," "No, he said it wasn't important to the mystery. He just wanted to have it. I think he said it was Nina's..." "Oh." Everyone looked at each-other. "How important is Nina to this whole thing, anyways?" "I don't know...but there's gotta be a way we can find out." Taylor declared. Corrin frowned. "What do you have in mind?" "Easy. Miss Jaffray and Fabian won't tell us anything, but we haven't tried asking Mr. Campbell anything yet..." "You're suggesting we ask him about what happened?" "Just about Nina. He's got to know something. After all...he was an Anubis Kid." --------- "So...what did Marie say?" Jambie asked, entering the bedroom soon after Marie had left. Ell looked confused. "About what?" "Why did she want to go into the attic?" She sat down next to her friend. "Oh...school project...thing." "Right...and Fabian's sudden appearance is not important either, I suppose?" "Uh...nope. Not at all." Jambie gave her friend a "you-must-be-kidding-me" look. "Come on. You can tell me." "I'm sorry, I told her I'd keep it a secret..." "Keep what a secret?" Ellen walked into the room as well, along with Nakiyah. "Nothing," Ell was beginning to look flustered. "Just...nothing." Ellen grinned and glanced at Jambie. "Is this about Walking Bunny?" "No! Look, it's a private conver-" "Hey, what's going on in here?" Bailey asked, walking up to the room. "Why does everyone look so upset?" Nakiyah shrugged. "Ell and Jambie are hiding secrets or something," "No we aren't!" "Look, nothing is going on, so can you just leave us alone?" Jambie asked. "I was just trying to ask Ell about something," They gave in and left the room, leaving Jambie and Ell alone. Both of them waited a few seconds, expecting someone else, like Alasia or Jade, to just wander in. When nobody did, they continued. "So...you don't trust me?" Ell frowned. "It's not that, I just...I promised Marie." Jambie stood up. "I understand." "So you aren't upset?" "No...just curious." She smiled and left. She'd find out the truth somehow... Leaving the hall, she bumped into Red, who asked, "What's going on? I saw everyone leaving Ell's room, and everyone seems confused about-" "IT'S NOTHING." He apologized and left quickly. ------- "So...interesting night," Sophie said, awkwardly joking as the girls returned to their room. Liz nodded. "Yeah...I wonder how much Rachel and her friends actually know so far," Theresa shrugged and sat down on her bed. "Doesn't seem like much," Sophie nodded and settled down, pulling out a book to read. She was tired out from everything that happened that night. "I don't know. Let's just get some rest now. It's been a long night." The three girls settled down, doing their thing to relax, but neither of them were actually relaxing...each of them seemed more interested in the noises of the two Horus House boys arguing below them... -------- "What do you mean you can't tell me?!" "I just can't! I'm sorry for lying, but I'm just not allowed to tell you!" "If you were really sorry, you wouldn't lie anymore!" "Oh, like I'm the only one keeping secrets!" Walking Bunny narrowed his eyes. "What does that'' mean?" "Come on!" Dan shouted. "Everyone in this whole House keeps secrets. I only started this dumb thing because you ''were keeping secrets from ''me. And now, I'm going to finish it!" He turned to leave the room, only to be stopped by the Sibuna girls entering. "We heard screaming, we wanted to make sure..." Dan sighed and gently pushed them out of the way to leave. "...everything was okay..." "He didn't tell me anything," Walking Bunny said, still angry, as he took a seat on his bed. "And where is he off to anyways? He sleeps in this room! He has nowhere to be going!" Rachel sighed and gently patted him on the back. "Calm down, WB... we'll help you, don't worry." "Oh, I'm not worried. I'm angry. And trust me...I ''will ''figure out what he's up to...It's as I told you before...We're going to spy on a spy." "So...next time he sneaks out, we follow him?" "No...I think we can do better." He smirked. "I have a plan." Category:Blog posts